Hetalia FillInTheBlank: Shopping
by ChibiDryad242
Summary: I made a Hetalia "fill-in-the-blank-" story and had some family members/friends fill it in. Strange results. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
1. Base Story

Warning: Don't give me sugar when I'm bored.

You know those stories where you have people fill in the blanks with things like adjectives, nouns, colors, etc.? Yeah. I made one of those, and had some of my family and friends answer it, and these are the results. ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own APH. Nuh-uh. *shakes head*

One day, (1), (2), and (3) were out shopping at (4). They planned to make a special (5) that day to celebrate their new (6).

As they passed the (7) aisle, (2) stopped. "(2)? What is it?" asked (3). (2) turned around to face the other two, eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Look!" he said. "A whole aisle of (8)!" The others both put an exasperated hand to their (9). Here we go again... they thought. Just as they had expected, his next idea was that they should all make (8) for (5).

But, you know (2). He's usually just too (10) to yell at. So they went ahead and had (8) again that day/night.

So much for their special meal.

Hetalia character 1 6- noun

Hetalia character 2 7- store aisle

Hetalia character 3 8- food

store 9- body part

meal 10- adjective

This was the basis for the story. Now we get to the fun part... XD


	2. My Sister's Version

One day, Italy, Germany, and Japan were out shopping at Wal-Mart. They planned to make a special dinner that day to celebrate their new gun.

As they passed the video game aisle, Germany stopped. "Germany? What is it?" asked Japan. Germany turned around to face the other two, eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Look!" he said. "A whole aisle of pasta!" The others both put an exasperated hand to their leg. Here we go again... they thought. Just as they had expected, his next idea was that they should all make pasta for dinner.

But, you know Germany. He's usually just too boisterous to yell at. So they went ahead and had pasta again that night.

So much for their special meal.


	3. My Cousin's Version

One day, Sealand, Cuba, and Canada were out shopping at Toys R Us. They planned to make a special lunch that day to celebrate their new party.

As they passed the party supplies aisle, Cuba stopped. "Cuba? What is it?" asked Canada. Cuba turned around to face the other two, eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Look!" he said. "A whole aisle of hot dogs!" The others both put an exasperated hand to their hand. Here we go again... they thought. Just as they had expected, his next idea was that they should all make hot dogs for lunch.

But, you know Cuba. He's usually just too awesome to yell at. So they went ahead and had hot dogs again that day.

So much for their special meal.


	4. My Friend Libby's Version

One day, Canada, Finland, and France were out shopping at Wal-Mart. They planned to make a special brunch that day to celebrate their new pencil.

As they passed the cosmetics aisle, Finland stopped. "Finland? What is it?" asked France. Finland turned around to face the other two, eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Look!" he said. "A whole aisle of pasta!" The others both put an exasperated hand to their elbow. Here we go again... they thought. Just as they had expected, his next idea was that they should all make pasta for brunch.

But, you know Finland. He's usually just too blue to yell at. So they went ahead and had pasta again that day.

So much for their special meal.


	5. My Mother's Version

One day, England, France, and Germany were out shopping at Office Max. They planned to make a special dinner that day to celebrate their new pickle.

As they passed the clothing aisle, France stopped. "France? What is it?" asked Germany. France turned around to face the other two, eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Look!" he said. "A whole aisle of hamburger!" The others both put an exasperated hand to their arm. Here we go again... they thought. Just as they had expected, his next idea was that they should all make hamburger for dinner.

But, you know France. He's usually just too silly to yell at. So they went ahead and had hamburger again that night.

So much for their special meal.


End file.
